1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molding technologies and, particularly, to an optical coupling lens mold core for molding optical coupling lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical coupling lens is typically formed using an injection-molding mold. The optical coupling lens includes an optical surface, two posts perpendicularly extending from the optical surface, and a number of converging lenses formed on the optical surface. The converging lenses are arranged in a line between the two posts and are divided into “in” and “out” groups for transmitting optical signal in two opposite directions; the “in” group is symmetrical with the “out” group. A first connection line of centers of the posts is parallel to a second connection line of centers of the converging lenses. The first connection line intersects with a symmetry axis of the posts to form a first intersection point, and the second connection line intersects with a symmetry axis of the two group lenses to form a second intersection point.
In order to increase transmission accuracy and transmission efficiency of the optical signal, an offset between the first intersection point and the second intersection point must satisfy a predetermined range. Therefore it is important to design an optical coupling lens mold core for molding an optical coupling lens, of which satisfy the predetermined range.